1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color field sequential imaging apparatus for imaging an image in units of three colors, i.e., red, green, and blue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an imaging apparatus is disclosed in, e.g., "Solid-state Imaging Device Beginning to be Used in Endoscope by Utilizing Its Compact Structure", Nikkei Electronics, May 5, 1986 (No. 394) pp. 145-158. In this reference, when a charge transfer type imaging device such as a CCD is used in a conventional color field sequential imaging operation, if field data for one color is read out in 1/90 sec or 1/60 sec, 1/30 sec or 1/20 sec are required to expose three colors, i.e., red, green, and blue (to be abbreviated to as RGB hereinafter).
If 1/20 sec is required to constitute one color image, color misregistrations of RGB colors occur for an object which moves quickly, as shown in FIG. 23A. In a conventional imaging apparatus, the scanning time of field data is shortened to eliminate such color misregistrations. However, sufficient effects have not been obtained.